


Bashful but Nude

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Passion, Sensuality, Sexting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Based on my answer to an anonymous message just the other day. I love the idea of Jareth and Sarah having a long distance relationship.Let's be honest, maybe Sarah doesn't want to become Queen of the Goblins right away - and maybe Jareth's not ready to give his title up, and live Above Ground for the rest of his days.I wanted to explore a compromise before things inevitably got serious...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The ask in question is this one: http://thebeetlequeen.tumblr.com/post/151801783484/she-has-to-reject-all-of-jareths-pleas-for

"You hang up first..."  
  
"No, you..."  
  
"No, you..!" Sarah giggled.  
  
"Precious, I believe you're going to have to come all the way to the Underground, and **make** me..." Jareth grinned that grin of his, and Sarah felt something inside her stir.  
  
Innocent calls always seemed to turn heated - and it wasn't only Jareth's doing. Many times, Sarah would leave him wanting, her words to him less cruel, and more laced with innuendo. She knew exactly how to play him - and she was starting to like it.  
  
"Perhaps a King should remember that the true power lies with his Queen." She goaded. "And the Queen is too tired to waltz all the way to your castle just for some attention..." Her voice was haughty as hell, but equally playful. Jareth had given her that nickname when they'd started courting, and Sarah was surprised at how very much it affected her.  
  
Of course she'd played Meander's Queen for her own personal amusement; giving fictitious orders and decrees was her way of exercising control back then. When she'd been but a young slip of a girl, Sarah had been so frightfully jealous of Toby - of the affection her father was now pouring over him, leaving Sarah to feel lost and lonely.  
  
Her mother had left too, which only added to her frustration.  
  
Sarah realised after her time Underground that she'd been creating a false idol of her mother. She'd forgiven her faults - ignored the sad truth. That her mother just didn't want to be 'saddled with a kid' - those exact words Sarah remembered being screamed her way in the heat of many an argument.  
  
When Sarah Grew Up, she put away the photos, and the costumes. She didn't need to play pretend anymore to feel in control. She was finally in a better place.  
  
Except that word, that title; it still affected her. Sarah would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little power hungry.  
  
After defeating Jareth, she'd realised that anything was possible. That she could do anything if she set her mind to it!  
  
Sarah excelled in school, and then in college. It was when she was preparing to leave for university that Jareth, pompous (and equally gorgeous) King of the goblins sauntered back into her life.  
  
She'd felt a flicker of fear - what if he wanted to snatch Toby again..? That fear melted away quickly enough when Sarah realised the absurdity of it. She'd won - fair and square.  
  
Next she felt indignant. How dare he waltz into her life and upend it again? Didn't he realise she had a life? Dreams? Ambitions?!  
  
But when he'd promised not to steal anyone away, and asked for a moment of her time to hear him out, Sarah felt pity.  
  
She'd handed him his ass, along with his balls that day - she'd taken it all away from him, and he didn't even expect an apology.  
  
Pity quickly turned to affection. Without a time limit, or a labyrinth to run, Jareth could actually be quite charming. She bit her tongue, wanting to throw that point out there - but he was trying his best. And Sarah had been brought up at least not to say something nasty just because you could.  
  
They'd talked for hours, and Sarah relaxed. It was a welcome break from all the work, and planning, and the stress of leaving home. She'd asked if they could keep in contact, and Jareth had smiled so sincerely that she had to stop herself from leaning in too far and touching him in some way or another. The way his eyes brightened - the way his lips curled, so genuinely. If he'd shown her his happy puppy face, he probably would've beaten her all those years ago.  
  
Sarah once again bit her tongue - no need for him to know that...  
  
Jareth had tried so very hard to be all sweetness and light. To start with, they'd sent each other magical letters to and fro. Sarah found her heart racing every time an envelope appeared atop her pillow, and would rush to rip it open.  
  
His responses were always so clipped, and careful. Sarah knew she'd have to make the first move. Clearly he was trying to be a gentleman - but if she'd wanted one of Those, she certainly wouldn't be corresponding with him every day...  
  
_Jareth,_  
  
_The icy tone of your letter has left me quite cold._  
  
_Perhaps you could be a dear and come warm me up?_  
  
_Yours, (in all ways imaginable)_  
  
_Sarah._  
  
She sealed the letter with a kiss, and watched it disappear, her heart thumping.  
  
Barely ten minutes later, a letter appeared - except it was affixed to a small parcel. 'Say your right words...' the letter said. Sarah opened the parcel, her eyes widening when she saw its contents.  
  
She pulled out a crystal ball. "I wish to speak to his Royal Pain in the Ass." Sarah smirked when Jareth's face appeared.  
  
"Why, Precious..." He crooned. "In all ways imaginable..?" Sarah's lips pulled up higher. "I've imagined quite a fair few... Tell me; what did You have in mind..?"  
  
The letters stopped almost entirely, replaced instead with crystal correspondence. Sarah would grin stupidly to herself whenever the sphere turned purple, aware that he was calling. It would turn more bright and insistent the longer she left it.  
  
Make him sweat a little, she thought.  
  
It was when Sarah had accidentally called upon Jareth, when he and his hand had been— well, you get the idea...  
  
"P-Precious..." He'd stammered, rushing to pull on a shirt. Sarah bit her lip, his pale, no doubt silky skin causing a throb between her legs. She watched him turn pink. "I was just... wondering when you'd call..."  
  
So he'd been thinking of Her when he'd—  
  
"Oh." Sarah breathed out. A more brave part of herself added, "And just what were you doing to occupy yourself while you waited..?"  
  
Jareth felt a pleasurable jolt through his cock; her tone was just too deliciously smarmy right now. Had his hand still been on his cock, he would not have lasted much longer.  
  
"Sarah, you wicked creature..." He panted, fumbling with the crystal. If only he hadn't elbowed it accidentally... then again... "You know Exactly what."  
  
Sarah's face became ten shades rosier when seconds later she heard an unmistakable rhythm. Though she could not see it, she could hear well enough what she guessed to be his hand upon himself; and it was stroking at a teasing pace.  
  
"Do I..?" She asked, her lips trembling the words out. At least her eyes seemed stronger, refusing to waver. "Are you perhaps... shining your shoes..?" That caused a loud bark of surprised laughter from Jareth, and she had to stop herself from joining him.  
  
"D-Definitely not, Precious..."  
  
Sarah tilted her head.  
  
"Hmm..." She heard the speed of his hand increase, and things now sounded wetter. "You're not beating egg whites over there, are you?" The rhythm stopped, and Jareth was howling again. "So that's a no..?" The fae shook his head, laughing too hard to speak a word.  
  
In his revenge, Jareth had called her the very next day; stark bollock naked.  
  
"Does my Queen like what she sees?" He'd crooned, already a raging semi throbbing between his legs.  
  
"I dunno..." Sarah squinted. "Come a bit closer - it's awfully small..."  
  
Jareth was laughing painfully again, his cock jumping along for the ride. "Evil..." He snorted. The view in the crystal ball seemed to zoom in on a certain portion of his anatomy, a gloved hand stroking it. "Is this close enough, Sarah?"  
  
"Yes." She'd leaned in subconsciously, her tongue peeking out to lick at her lips. "And I was joking, by the way. I'd have to be blind not to see that. Heck, I couldn't miss it in a dark alley if you wore black pants." Jareth laughed again, nearly dropping the crystal in his hand.  
  
"Sarah, if I laugh any more, I may throw up..." True, his stomach was starting to hurt with it all. "I'm trying so hard to be sexy for you right now..." He added, a hint of petulance in his voice.  
  
"And you're doing so well..." Sarah affirmed. "Don't stop." She then said when he started to slow.  
  
"As my Queen commands..."  
  
Jareth always seemed to be the one to throw himself out there, so to speak. And that suited the both of them just fine. Sarah wasn't ready to show herself to him just yet, and Jareth never pushed for it, content in the way that her eyes would rake over him. She made him feel gorgeous; desirable. That was more than enough.  
  
However, some months later, Sarah was the one initiating a saucy call. When Jareth answered, he felt the air leave his lungs at the sight of her.  
  
Her peachy skin, surrounded by bubbles. Her hair damp and curling around her shoulders. "Good evening." She hummed, the water around her sloshing about, almost revealing the swell of her breasts.  
  
Jareth's hand gripped the crystal in his hand tighter. "It is now..." He murmured, making himself more comfortable. (Read: used magic to do away with those bothersome pants)  
  
"I was just taking a bath, and I thought to myself..." Sarah began to soap up her shoulders. "It would be all the nicer if I were speaking to a certain Goblin King."  
  
"And is it..?" He teased.  
  
"The jury's still out." Sarah hummed, not quite able to school the smirk off her face. "The entire third lesson was self-taught today." She then huffed. "If I'm getting myself in debt, they could at least bother to do their job..."  
  
"Humans..." Jareth tsked. "So tiresome - aside from present company, of course..." Sarah scoffed.  
  
"Am I the only bearable one? On this entire planet?" She asked.  
  
"Well, Toby's alright too, I suppose." Jareth mused rather seriously then. "But you are my favourite."  
  
"Careful; a girl could get conceited with all this praise." She rolled her eyes, sitting up a little straighter. The bubbles rolled down her body, stopping just short of her nipples. Jareth felt faint. "Well, don't stop." She wanted to hear just what it was he liked about her. "What makes me the best— And don't hold back..."  
  
"I suppose..." Jareth began, his cock in his hand out of shot. "Because you are smart. No, fiercely intelligent, actually." He nodded. "You don't let anything stop you - and you don't just sit around and complain when something isn't going your way - you change it." Jareth then grinned. "I'm guessing you gave that lecturer a piece of your mind..?"  
  
"And got him to draft up a proper lesson plan, and schedule weekly tests..." Sarah snorted. He knew her too well.  
  
"And you're feisty. I really like that." Jareth turned slightly pink of cheek. "Most of all... I... like how you put me in my place all those years ago—"  
  
"Careful. Anyone would think you've got a fetish." Sarah smirked.  
  
"You were the only one, Sarah. The only one to challenge me, and the only one to win." Jareth's thumb rubbed teasing circles against his frenulum.  
  
Unbeknownst to Jareth, one of Sarah's hands was now under the water, playing with her clit.  
  
"You sound surprised." She tried to touch herself as inconspicuously as she was able, not wanting to draw his attention just yet. "Would you expect anything less from your Queen?"  
  
"Damn you, Sarah..." Jareth's hand sped up, now wrapped around the girth of his shaft.  
  
Sarah just grinned, watching the man writhe, and buck. If only he could be here right now. But Thursdays were bad for the both of them - Sarah had a stack of homework, and Jareth had a meeting later on that day.  
  
They'd have to start arranging days where they could meet up. It felt like an eternity since she'd last seen him, their schedules both far too filled to the brim to get any alone time together.  
  
Though it suited Sarah to start with, no vision in a crystal ball could compare to finally feeling the touch of his fingers across her bare skin. She had yet to taste his lips, and just that thought alone - imagining how sweet and hot his tongue would be - it was more than enough to get her heart racing.  
  
When they said their goodbyes for the night, Sarah then sent an additional letter his way - the first in weeks.  
  
_Jareth,_  
  
_I would like you to know that during our entire exchange, my hand was under the water._  
  
_I'll leave you to guess what exactly it was that I was doing..._  
  
_Sarah xxx_  
  
_P.S. We need to schedule a play date. Can't get you off my mind..._  
  
She kissed the envelope before it disappeared into the aether. Just a minute or so later, another envelope appeared.  
  
_Sarah, my Queen,_  
  
_I will guess that you were exfoliating..._  
  
_Jareth_ (there was a soft lip print beside his name)  
  
_P.S. Indeed we must. There is supposed to be a war meeting next Tuesday \- but I never did like the Pixie Kingdom, so I will be free. All day._  
  
(Sarah felt her heart speed up - she always had Tuesdays free...)  
  
_P.P.S. And I know you have that day off, so don't go getting cold feet, lover._  
  
(Sarah snorted.)  
  
_P.P.P.S. I will be there at 8am sharp. Wear something that you don't mind me tearing off you._  
  
Sarah couldn't keep the excited smile off her face. Just five days until she could have him in her clutches. And five days had never seemed so far away.

 

* * *

 

Sarah was pulling out a hair curler when there was a rapping at her apartment door. She chanced a look at the clock. 8am sharp...  
  
"Darn..!" She hopped over to the door, and called out. "I'll just be a minute..!"  
  
"Tardiness, Sarah..?" A satiny voice drawled from the other side. "Tut tut..."  
  
Sarah raced to primp her hair, and made sure her dress was hanging symmetrically before she pulled open the door. "Hey..." She panted.  
  
"Hey." The word was far too common on Jareth's lips, but just that one word was enough to have her heart fluttering.  
  
"Uh... Come on in..!" Sarah stepped to one side. "Make yourself at home..."  
  
Jareth stood there, grinning. Sarah gave him a clueless expression in return. "No kiss..?" He fluttered his eyelashes. Sarah took a cautious step forward. "I won't bite..." Jareth bit his tongue to stop himself from adding 'unless you ask me nicely.' He could see she was nervous, and he wasn't about to come on too strongly just yet.  
  
"OK." Sarah blushed crimson, and took another step. She felt her worries relax when Jareth's arms encircled her. "I don't know why I'm so jumpy..." She whispered.  
  
"I'm not that scary, am I..?" Jareth teased, and his smirk grew at the way Sarah's eyes darted away, her own lips curling. "Terrifyingly attractive, perhaps..."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Sarah shoved him playfully.  
  
"Perhaps you should make me." He challenged. "Otherwise I may never stop talking... That's a very nice dress by the way. And I love those curtains. Do you know, I—" Jareth wasn't allowed to finish that thought, any further words muffled by Sarah's lips.  
  
Jareth chuckled into her mouth before deepening the kiss. The hand on her back began wandering lower—  
  
"Stop..!" Sarah's toes curled in her shoes as she inched away. Too fast; this was happening too fast. "Sorry, I'm just—"  
  
"Not ready." The fae nodded, giving her space. "Sarah, I've waited quite a few years." He smiled. "I can wait as long as you need to. And... if you ever..." Jareth gave her a reassuring smile. "If you Never—"  
  
"You—" Sarah could scarcely believe what she was hearing. "You'd be alright with that?"  
  
"I don't want you just for your body, Precious." He laughed. "Although it is a delightful package surrounding my favourite parts of you, you should know that I'm happy just like this." Jareth pulled her into his arms again, the gesture an intimate one, but lacking the sexual undertones from a moment ago. "The reason I was so jealous of Higgle... It wasn't because you kissed him - it was because you wanted to spend time with him. You wanted for the two of you to be friends..."  
  
"And is that all you want..? Friendship..?"  
  
"Well, not Just that, Precious." Jareth laid his head on her shoulder. "I'd like to think we're much more than friends by now..." He felt Sarah relax against him.  
  
"Much more." Sarah took his hand, threading their fingers. "This talk of patience... it's not just a ploy to get me in the sack, is it..?"  
  
"Sarah." Sarah interrupted him with a laugh.  
  
"That was a joke, Jareth..." The fae sagged against her. "And I really do... want to. Do that, I mean. With you." She stammered. "I mean... that's why I wanted today. God, this is going to sound so stupid..." Jareth pulled back and gave her a look to continue. "I rehearsed the whole night. I was going to seduce you, and we'd spend the whole day fucking..."  
  
"Really..."  
  
"I shaved my legs and everything." Sarah muttered. "I was so. Ready. But now—"  
  
"Sarah, I understand." Jareth pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're not ready now. And that is fine." He then became a little rosy himself. "And if you'll permit me to be honest?" Sarah nodded. "I'm probably not very ready either."  
  
"You're kidding..." Sarah's face was a picture.  
  
"I'm not." Jareth affirmed. "Sarah, you no doubt... expect a lot from me. You expect a man who knows what he's doing— a man who can show you; teach you." He looked away, ashamed. "But I can't be that man. Do you understand, Sarah?"  
  
"I do." She nodded. He was a virgin too. She relaxed at the knowledge. "Wanna watch a movie..?"  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Precious..."  
  
Jareth spent the next four hours picking apart the terminology in the Harry Potter movies, even going so far as to throw his popcorn at the television. "That is Not a Boggart!" He'd growled, offended.  
  
Apparently he had hobgoblin blood on his father's side.  
  
The rest of the night was spent curled up on Sarah's sofa just talking. Jareth had learned that her favourite colour was blue, her favourite food Italian, and as a child she'd always wanted to be a vet.  
  
Sarah quizzed Jareth equally, eager to learn more about the man. Apparently he first started wearing tights for a bet - and after realising how comfortable they were, he hadn't bothered with ordinary trousers ever again. His favourite food was sea dragon fritters, and he wore high heels because he was the shortest in his family, and testy about his height. Something to be said for that hobgoblin DNA - they were not tall creatures...  
  
"But you're not even short." Sarah had scoffed.  
  
"You should see my mother... She's at least seven foot." Jareth pulled her feet into his lap, unlacing her boots. Soon enough he was massaging her feet. "I think she'd like you." He then added before turning scarlet. "I'm not saying meet her right away... just—"  
  
"I'd love to meet her. Someday." Sarah nodded.  
  
"Just a fair warning; she likes to hug." Jareth's mouth curled at the corners.  
  
Sarah and Jareth had scheduled weekly visits. Sometimes Jareth would come to her, and other times (more recently) Sarah would be the one venturing Underground.  
  
The Goblin King taught her of the secret twists and turns she had yet to discover in his labyrinth.  
  
"Are you telling me..." Sarah looked positively murderous. "That all I had to do was turn left at the fake wall..?!"  
  
"Now, Precious..." Jareth giggled, backing away as he held up his hands in surrender. "I couldn't have the worm tell you the Right way, now could I?" He then cackled as she chased him down one of the narrow winding paths. "And technically speaking - you did go the Right Way!"  
  
Sarah had soon caught up with him - Jareth was dreadfully unfit. She pushed him against the wall, panting as she caught her breath. "Jerk..."  
  
"Guilty." Jareth tittered. Sarah was the first to initiate the kiss, though they were equally gagging for it. The Goblin King was soon hoisting her into his arms, one hand under her rear as the other found itself lost in her dark hair.  
  
Very soon they'd been transported to Jareth's bed. Sarah's dusky eyes were indication enough that she was ready - but also the way that she'd growled "Wanna fuck. Right now." had made things pretty clear.  
  
Except when they were finally alone together, Sarah was too petrified to take off her bra, and Jareth's cock refused to harden.  
  
"We'll get there." The fae nodded to himself. "When we're—"  
  
"Both ready." Sarah finished, nodding as well.  
  
It was the next morning, when they'd both awoken that things became a little easier. Sarah smiled when she woke to the sight of Jareth beside her. His arms were slung round her waist, and his nose pressed up against her neck. Sarah reached down to play with his hair.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head..." She smiled when he stirred. "I'm not due back Above Ground for a while..." Sarah then nestled a little closer.  
  
"What a stroke of luck." Jareth's leg slid between both of hers, and Sarah found herself grinding unconsciously against it.  
  
"Isn't it?" Sarah giggled. One of her hands dove between them, popping the top button to her jeans.  
  
They kissed slowly, no rush anymore to enjoy themselves, no blistering need to hurry. Sarah's hands were creeping beneath Jareth's tights, and soon she was cupping his rear to pull him close.  
  
The Goblin King moaned against her tongue, something hard twitching between them. Sarah rolled her hips, grinning when he gasped into her mouth. "You're dangerous..." He whispered.  
  
"Lethal." Sarah nodded. She nipped at his lips, and then at one ear. "We'll... start slow?" Jareth nodded.  
  
They began to strip one another; the task less daunting with each other's help. Jareth grinned, using his teeth to pull down her stockings, and Sarah was content to lay there and watch. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the bulge in his tights throb and flex.  
  
God, he'd be the death of her...  
  
Jareth laid kisses down the length of one leg, his eyes locking with Sarah's. "Precious..." A gloved hand traced the curve of her ankle before it wandered higher. Soon he was nestled between her thick thighs, his hands grasping her hips. "Are you ready, Sarah..?" He whispered, his breath fluttering against her nethers.  
  
"I'm... ready." Sarah nodded. She watched him inch closer, her stomach flipping anxiously.

And then all the tension disappeared.

Jareth's hungry tongue snuck quickly towards it's goal to begin lapping inside her. "Fuck..." Sarah had expected pain, or some sort of resistance - but it just felt... _wonderful._

Jareth hummed, and Sarah's hand found itself in his hair. Her orgasm didn't happen quickly. There was a lot of fumbling, an intense locking of gazes, and then laughter. Sarah told Jareth to keep his gloves on, and rode three of his fingers. His mouth found it's place on her clit, sucking rhythmically, and Sarah bounced on his hand - any and all shame forgotten.

She nearly saw the stars, but Jareth's jaw began to cramp. After that she had him continue to finger her as her own hand crept between her legs.

Sarah finally felt the vestiges of something start to build, and Jareth watched like a man who'd just discovered fire. His eyes widened as she started to cry out, and he leaned in. "God, Jareth, I'm... Jareth..!" She couldn't finish her sentence, her body wracked by spasming shivers all too quickly. Her hips shuddered atop his hand, jerking every now and then as she continued to ride that wave. She slowed after a moment, rocking lazily before finally sagging against him. "J-Jareth..." Sarah whimpered when his fingers withdrew, and allowed him to scoop her into an embrace. "That was... God, that felt so good..."

"That's sort of the idea, love." Jareth teased.

"Yeah, but... I haven't... It hasn't felt that good in a long time."

"Magic fingers..." The fae smirked. Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief. "That was a joke." Sarah batted him atop the head playfully.

"Asshole." She laughed.

They continued to meet weekly, sometimes bi-weekly. The Pixie Kingdom accidentally met an untimely end - not because Jareth was shirking on his duties or anything. And now he also had Tuesdays free. Sarah would come back from a long day at university, and Jareth would have made dinner ready on her arrival.

"T-The food's getting c-cold, Precious..!" Jareth had whimpered the first first time he'd surprised her in such a way. Sarah had been so overwhelmed at the sight of her favourite meal (and her favourite goblin) that she'd dropped to her knees in an instant, and had proceeded to pull down his tights.

She'd given him handjobs by now, but Sarah had always been curious (not to mention bashful) about tasting him. Well tonight, any reservations melted away. Sarah was hungry for him - and she was going to suck that cock empty if it was the last thing she did!

Sarah learned after five minutes that sucking a cock was fraught with many complications she had not considered. Speed. Suction. Tongue action. Not to mention she'd never given a thought to her gag reflex before today... Sarah sympathised with Jareth when her jaw began to cramp - how did porn make this look so easy?! She'd be writing a stern email...

Jareth either didn't mind, or didn't care. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, and it only took a further minute or so before he was mewling his release. It shot across her tongue in slimy streaks, and Sarah felt a pleasurable jolt when it continued. And continued. Jareth came an awful lot, and Sarah soon had to swallow before she choked.

He didn't taste bad at all - well alright, he tasted a _little_ bad... But not bad enough to make Sarah wish to spit him out. If anything, the raw, very sexual flavour just turned her on all the more - a cock. She'd just sucked a cock! And got it to come!!! Sarah felt a swell of pride in that accomplishment. Not bad at all for her first blowjob...

"How's that for a thank you..?" She grinned up at him, her lips plump and pink. Jareth nearly dropped to his knees, grabbing the kitchen table to steady himself.

"Very... Very nice indeed..." His tired cock gave one final flex before it began to soften. "But... I hope you haven't spoiled your appetite."

Sarah licked her lips. "Don't worry, I'm still very **hungry.** " Jareth could marry this woman. "Maybe after I've finished, you'll be ready to give me seconds..?" Marry the fuck out of her.

Sarah awoke a year later, mulling over the night before. She chanced a look at the goblin sharing her bed, and a smile soon pulled her lips wide and cheerful.

Her husband.

The ceremony was a beautiful one - all manner of creatures had attended, along with Sarah's family. Her mother hadn't responded to the RSVP, but Irene was only too happy to extend her best wishes, and even help Sarah with the dress.

Sarah was still in university, but had managed to shift her schedule around to allow three days in a row each week to herself. They slept together every night, though alternating each day. Sarah didn't want to spend a night without him ever again. She'd become too accustomed to his scent to be able to sleep without it. She'd become too comfortable in his arms to need her stuffed animals.

In short, the bastard had her totally whipped. But then, the very same extended to Jareth. He needed to kiss her every day. Needed to taste those sweet lips, and wrap his arms around her. The Goblin King couldn't get enough of Sarah Williams - and to his delight, she couldn't get enough of him either.

Months turned to years, and still they acted like giggling teenagers. Surely, the honeymoon period should have ended by now...

Sarah wrapped her legs around Jareth as he ploughed her into the mattress. Decades had now passed, and still she craved him like the first time. The hunger in his eyes never diminishing - if anything it had intensified.

She'd thought that maybe he'd find her less sexy when she'd given birth to their first child. Jareth remained rampant, stealing half of his heir's milk given the chance. And still after five children, he felt her up under the table at Royal meetings. Sarah thought his desire might wane when she began to age - when fine lines appeared, and her hair turned silver.

Still he fucked her like his life depended on it.

It was seven hundred or so years later, when Sarah was bending over to pick up a book she'd dropped that she realised (finally) that he would never tire of her. Jareth hadn't even been in the room, but suddenly he appeared - like some sort of horny blood hound. His hands were upon her hips, and something hard nudged her rear.

"Darling..." He chuckled.

"Yes..?" Sarah hummed playfully before standing up. Jareth's arms wrapped around her waist, and his mouth peppered the nape of her neck with kiss after kiss.

"I'm in the mood..." He growled, laying a soft bite to her shoulder.

"For dancing?"

Jareth nearly doubled over, snorting against her neck.

"Romancing."

"Are you gonna give me it all tonight..?" She tittered, a whoop of laughter escaping when Jareth hiked up the skirt of her dress, bending her over his throne.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm finding it hard to finish certain works, and though the things I want to finish won't let me write them, little gems of inspiration still strike me, so... consider this a bribe to keep you all sweet until I update other fics...  
> And thanks for sticking with me through it all <3


End file.
